


Can I hug you?

by SugarBacon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly more couples to be added, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBacon/pseuds/SugarBacon
Summary: Again and again, it was always the same thing, making generators and trying to escape from the killers, even with everything repeating itself over and over again they didn't get bored with it, always had something new to happen, always the killers had a new strategy... Always the Entity had something new to show them.Laurie wasn't expecting the new member of the campfire to mess around so much, the new girl intrigued her, she was mysterious and confident, but she was afraid of what was happening. She didn't know where she was... Because someone was trying to kill her...Would she take a hug to forget things?
Relationships: Laurie Strode/Cheryl Mason, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Well I made a decision, I'll leave that story in English, but I warn my English is well... Pathetic, I usually make a lot of mistakes, but I'm really excited to write this story and I want to make it well... Comfortable for you to read and as most readers have the natural language in English, nothing fairer than me adapting to it too... Anyway, I hope you like it and forgive me in case I make a mistake.

The survivors were gathered in front of the bonfire, the fire was extremely high, which was strange at the very least, the last time the fire was this strong was when Zarina and Deathsling er arrived in the realms of the Entity.  
So at the very least something was related to something new coming into the kingdoms of the Entity, the survivors however were hoping that it would no longer be a hellish killer for them to face.   
A black blizzard ended up covering Laurie, Meg and Quentin the four of them faced each other seeing that they had been chosen for the first trial of the day. The dense snowfall ended up covering the four, sending them to one of the kingdoms of the Entity.

Laurie opened her eyes and looked sideways, a siren sound began to sound and the atmosphere around her seemed to get very tense, the nanny looked around seeing that she was in an abandoned school. This place was different from Springwood School. Laurie walked a little and realized that the siren noise had stopped.   
That was a new kingdom then, Laurie started running down the halls and met Meg and Quentin.

\- Man, look at that. It's a fucking school. - Meg said looking down the long corridors.  
\- This is falling apart... And what the fuck is that? - Quentin took a piece of wood and nudged what looked like a piece of meat that was thrown in the hallway, it just pulsed and Quentin ended up getting scared.  
\- Looks like the Entity has some new stuff for us... Did you see who the other survivor was?  
\- No, David and Jack were in the woods looking for some items so maybe one of them came with us. - Meg said, and the three of them started walking.  
\- Quentin thinks Freddy has something to do with this?  
\- No... We're not in the dream world... - The kid said it and yawned. - I'm sorry.  
\- It's okay, just don't sleep when you're making the generators!

The three of them finally managed to find a generator in one of the rooms, next to a bunch of dead bodies thrown to the ground, Quentin just walked away and ended up puking on account of the smell, Meg was wearing a mask so at least the smell didn't get in her nose so easily, Laurie held on as long as she could against the smell.

\- Come on, Quen, we've faced demons, killers, ghosts, hunters, aliens from another dimension, the smell of corpse powers shouldn't be more powerful than they are. - Meg said and Quentin approached them both.

They started fixing the generator, with the help they were able to finish it quickly, however as soon as they did that another noise from another generator was triggered.

\- Maybe it's the other survivor... Laurie, are you all right?  
\- Yes, I'm fine. It's just... - Laurie kept staring at the wall in front of you.   
\- Laurie... Hey, girl...   
\- Oh, sorry... But I can't remember who this killer is... I don't think I've ever seen him.   
\- Wait, you can see him? - Meg said and then remembered that Laurie had an incredible facility in finding the killers but they also had an facility in finding Laurie.  
\- I don't know how I can do that but... There's a pink glow every time I look at them.  
\- What does he look like? - Quentin asked me what the killers might be.  
\- He's walking in a crooked way and... He looks like he's holding a giant knife.  
\- Maybe it's Oni. Doesn't he hold that shit when he's in a state of rage?  
\- Let's get back to the generators. - The nanny said and turned to both of them. - Let's split up and do the generators separately, we'll finish faster, if you find something you can do together, it'll be perfect.

The two nodded and spread, Laurie went downstairs and Quentin and Meg went into different hallways.  
That ended up intriguing Laurie, she never saw a killer who looked like that, at least she was relieved it wasn't Michael at the trial.  
Laurie ended up passing a bench and ended up stepping on a part of the ground that was coming out some wires, those same wires had ended up wrapping around her legs.

\- Damn it! - The babysitter leaned against the wall and tried to remove the wires that were wrapped around her legs, but for some reason they weren't coming out. - Damn it...  
\- That's not coming out... - Laurie looked away and saw that a girl was looking. She'd never seen this girl before, was she young? Maybe some hallucination, where the hell this girl came from. - You ended up stepping in his Judgment Ritual.  
\- His?  
\- It's a bit of a long story, my father knew more about this creature... But there's no point in trying to get it out, it won't come out. - The girl said and pointed to his legs that they were also wrapped in wire.  
\- Damn... - The two of them stared at each other and felt their heartbeats start to rise.  
\- He's coming... We have to get out of here. - The girl held Laurie's hands and started running down the hall, Laurie looked ahead saw the killer's pink silhouette and they were going towards him.  
\- Wait, he's over there. We have to go back.  
\- We have to go back. What? I came from there... He can't be that fast, we would have at least listened to him before.  
\- Believe me, he's that way. - Laurie pulled the girl in the other direction and in fact the killer showed up at the end of the hall.

The killer was big, he was walking in a crooked way and had a triangle made of metal in place of his head, and he was also carrying a giant knife on the ground.  
The creature with the triangle on his head put the knife on the ground and a red trail with some wires started to appear behind him, soon after that a trail ended up appearing on the ground lifting several of the metal from the ground, this ended up hitting the two girls who started running faster.  
They both ran around the school and Laurie looked back and saw that the two had gotten very far from the creature, it even looked like he was hitting someone as she was watching him raise his sword.

\- Thank you... I thought he was coming from the other side. - The girl said and put her hand near the wound the metal bars had made.  
\- No problem, after a while of practice you get used to it.  
\- Practice... I don't want to stay here anymore... I want to go home, I don't know why I'm here...   
\- When we get out of here we can explain everything to you... You already know about the generators right?  
\- Yes, a strange voice said that if I did that I could leave.  
\- I'm sorry to say, but you'll only be able to leave this trial, but you'll still be in the realm of the Entity... - Laurie looked away and saw that there was a small trunk in the corner of the room the two of them were in, Laurie went towards the trunk and looked inside to see if she could find anything, luckily she managed to get a medical kit that was complete. - Perfect... Let's heal these wounds and make the generators so it'll be over soon. - The babysitter started gauzeing the girl's wound.  
\- My name is Cheryl... - The girl said and looked at Laurie.  
\- I'm Laurie... Welcome to the realm of the Entity...

The rest of the trial followed in a very troubled way for the survivors, they found out the worst way the killer had another method of 'hooking them up', Quentin ended up dead by the hooks and Meg couldn't escape from one of the cages and ended up dead, Laurie tried to save her but she couldn't get there in time.   
The generators had at least been finished, Cheryl was on her last hook, Laurie was still on her second hook but she realized that staying in the cage was much worse than holding the Entity's tentacle.  
At least the nanny was still relatively safe since she still had a piece of glass to protect herself from the killer. Cheryl decided to walk on her side since the girl was quite afraid. She ended up watching Quentin die and was horrified by it.   
Laurie tried to explain to her that Quentin was relatively well and that they could meet him later, but she still remained scared.   
As Laurie could see where the killer was Cheryl she thought it was much better to stand next to her, as the two of them could easily dodge the killer.

\- He walked away from the gate... - The nanny said and started running towards one of the gates, Cheryl followed her. - Wait... Damn it he's coming back... Cheryl open the gate, I'll distract him.  
\- But you... He can lock you in that cage again...   
\- Don't worry if he catches me, open the gate and get out... I'll be fine.

Cheryl was still afraid of what Laurie was proposing, she was so sure, how determined she was to face a killer so that she, a complete stranger, could escape.  
Laurie started running down the halls and went into the middle of the school, Cheryl hid and saw the killer begin to approach Laurie. The girl got up and went to the gate and pushed the lever so that he could energize himself.  
Cheryl was very nervous, she didn't want Laurie to end up dying, she was still completely confused with everything that was happening.  
The gate was almost open, but before she finished opening it, she heard Laurie scream, Laurie had been caught by the killer.   
Cheryl turned her attention to the gate and opened it, several cracks ended up appearing on the floor, Cheryl ended up getting scared and took a small jump because they appeared out of nowhere.

Cheryl looked back and heard Laurie scream again, this time the killer put her on a hook, the cracks on the floor turned out to be a little gray. The rookie didn't know what the hell was going on.  
Laurie had told her to run, but she didn't want to leave the girl. Cheryl started running through the halls and found Laurie stuck on one of the hooks, Cheryl went to her and pulled her off the hook.

\- What are you doing here... I should have left...  
\- I didn't want to let anyone else die, the gate on that side is open!  
\- Let's get out there fast!

The two of them started running to the gate, but in the middle of the way they ended up meeting the killer, he raised his knife and tried to hit Laurie, but Cheryl ended up pushing the nanny aside and took the damage for her. Laurie held the girl's arm and pulled it so she could quickly recover from the damage.  
Laurie put Cheryl so that she could run ahead, the killer was behind them and tried again to do that attack that had hurt them before. Laurie realized that he was trying to do the same thing and pulled Cheryl again, getting her out of the killer's reach.  
They both managed to get to the gate but Laurie was eventually hit by the killer, Cheryl stopped running and tried to come back to help the nanny. But before she could reach Laurie the killer ended up taking Laurie in his arms.

\- No... Leave her alone... My dad's already met you, you can take me in her place... - The killer stared at her for a moment but decided to ignore the girl's proposal and started walking towards a hook. Cheryl put her hands on her head and felt her eyes glaze a little. The person you helped her to in this strange place would die... And she didn't know what she could do to help her.  
\- RUN... - Cheryl took her hands out of her eyes and saw that Laurie was running towards her, the killer seemed to be slightly stunned, he ended up removing a piece of glass from her shoulder and broke it with his hands. - Quickly we have to get out.

Laurie pulled Cheryl and the two went to the gate and passed by him, the killer tried to follow them but for some reason he stopped walking and stared at them, the sky that was a few seconds cloudy ended up lighting up letting the sun rays appear.  
The two of them kept running towards the snow until they disappeared in the middle of it.

...

Laurie went back to the forest, she was close to the fire, Cheryl was on her side, she was looking from one side to the other wanting to know how the rays got out of that abandoned school into this gigantic forest.

\- Come on... I'll introduce you to the others. - The nanny said and Cheryl followed her.

Quentin and Meg ended up seeing both of them and went in their direction, the two had already talked about the new killer and how it worked, Feng was pretty focused on giving him a nickname since no one knew the real names of the killers just Michal and Freddy that they were sure of.  
Cheryl was introduced to the other survivors and was well received, Laurie explained to her what happened at the trials and what happened to them in case they died. The girl still apologized to Quentin and Meg who ended up dying at the trial, the two just reassured her by saying one: "This is not the first time this has happened".  
Cheryl joined the others at the campfire, more precisely next to Laurie.

\- You said they never tried to defend themselves from the killers... How did you manage to break free from his arms?  
\- Oh, about that I sometimes find a piece of glass on the floor and use it to defend myself. I can teach you later to see which glass can have a good effect on the killer so you can have enough time to walk away.  
\- Thank you. - Cheryl said sketching a smile.  
\- I got it. - Feng stood up and got everyone's attention.  
\- Did you think of anything to call the new killer?  
\- Yeah, I thought it was a good name for him... What do you think of The Executioner... You guys said he's got a metal pyramid instead of his head, right? - The player asked when Quentin, Meg, Laurie and Cheryl agreed. - We can call him Pyramid Head too! - The girl finally said with a confident smile that her friends liked the names she chose.


	2. The great babysitter killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm back, it's been a long time, as you can see I've made a decision I'm going to leave this story in English for you to enjoy this very unusual ship that came into my head. Anyway I wanted to thank @I_dunno. (I don't know if using the '@' can link to the person's user... I'm kind of new to AO3)
> 
> Thank you very much for your help, English is not my strong and with your help I could fix some mistakes I had in the chapter. Thanks =)

Cheryl got used to things relatively quickly in the realm of the Entity; it was hard to know how much time had gone by in that place but it didn't take her that long to adapt to things. In the trials she did her best to stay close to someone to help, and she always had an amazing ability to find the obsession of the killer.   
  
Cheryl was standing next to Claudette walking through the forest to look for some items for the girl's medical kit.  
  
“Cheryl, are you okay?” Claudette asked, drawing the attention of the youngest who was looking at some gauze.  
“I'm sorry, I was thinking…”  
“You look tired, why don't you get some rest…”  
“I can try... There's no way out of this place?”  
“Unfortunately there's no way to get out, we don't know how long we'll be here... But I know that one day we'll get out of this place.”  
“How long have you been here?”  
“To tell you the truth... I don't remember, Meg, Dwight, Jake and I, we were the first ones here, at least as far as we know, but I believe there are more people in this place, we just don't know where they are.”  
  
Cheryl was quiet, she didn't know what to talk about, she really didn't expect Claudette to talk so openly about it, she'd been here for so long...  
  
“Okay, I think we've got enough, let's go back.”  
“Clear.” The two of them started going back to the fire but a fog ended up covering Cheryl's legs.  
“The Entity is taking you to a trial, good luck.”  
“Good luck. Thank you.” Cheryl delivered the gauzes to Claudette and the fog caught her completely.  
  
Cheryl looked around seeing that she was in a neighborhood, which was extremely small, being only a straight street. Some houses were blocked but others were open, and Cheryl wondered if the cars that were on the street had gasoline, maybe if one of them was running they could use it to their advantage.  
  
“Haddonfield…”   
Cheryl got scared and let out a little scream, then looked back and saw Laurie on her side.   
“Sorry to scare you.”  
“It's all right... You know this place?”  
“Yes... I used to live here... But some unexpected things happened... Come on, there’s a generator here.”  
  
Cheryl followed Laurie and the two entered one of the houses finding a generator in one of the corridors. As the two began to connect the wires of the generator to power it, Cheryl realized that Laurie was very tense.  
  
“Is everything okay? You look tense.”  
“Yeah, uh... finish the generator, the killer's close, I'll get his attention.” Laurie said and let go of the generator cables, got up, and made to leave the house, but Cheryl held her arm.  
“No, let me do this. Last time you were hooked.” The girl said and looked Laurie in the eye.  
“It's okay, I've got a piece of glass to protect me! I promise I'll be back soon.”  
  
Laurie left the house and Cheryl came back to fix the generator. The girl had a bad feeling about it, she'd already met Ghost Face once and he liked to act like it was a movie, and hearing Laurie speak that sentence gave her a terrible feeling of anguish.  
  
Generator done, Cheryl left the house and started looking for another generator to do, The girl saw that Min and Ace were at the trial too, the two were doing one of the generators that was near one of the cars. No sign of Laurie or the killer... Cheryl looked around to make sure no one was looking, maybe it was Ghost Face since he liked to stalk the others and then attack. Cheryl walked into one of the houses and up the stairs, which led to a generator in a tiny room. She was a little afraid to work on it since if the killer showed up she wouldn't be able to escape. Cheryl shook her head and left her insecurity aside, she needed to do it so that her team would have a better chance of survival.  
  
Cheryl approached the generator and started connecting the wires, at least with the explanation of the others it was relatively easy to repair the generators. A noise reached her ears, it was the noise of a finished generator. However the girl also heard another noise, it seemed to be heavy breathing. Cheryl stopped fixing the generator, came out of the small room, and ended up running into an extremely strong man. The man was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a white mask.  
Cheryl felt her chest squeeze and her heart started beating very fast. Was he the killer? Why didn't she hear him coming?  
  
The killer held the girl by the neck and lifted her up, he stared at her for a few seconds and lifted up his knife and pulled out the strands of blond hair Cheryl had on her head. She was afraid of what this guy was trying to do, she had never seen a killer do something like this, his heavy breathing bothered her, the way he looked at her bothered her... Everything about that guy bothered her.  
  
“MICHAEL!” Cheryl looked away and the killer did the same. Laurie was on the stairs and was staring at them. “Let her go... It's me you want.” Laurie said and threw a little rock at the killer.  
  
Michael didn't move, he just stared at Laurie for a while and then he looked at Cheryl. So that's what he was doing, he was wondering if she was Laurie! The two of them weren't so fucking alike... Or were they? Maybe her blonde hair confused him. Forget what was going on in this guy's head, because fucking Laurie was getting his attention, she could get hooked.  
Michael ended up letting Cheryl fall to the ground and she started coughing, was it possible for a guy like that to have that strength? That simple squeeze made his lungs hurt.  
  
Cheryl breathed as much air as her lungs could handle, maybe the panic of being caught by surprise made her brain stop for a few seconds. The girl got up and ran to the stairs, she knew Laurie was quite strong and determined, but she was still afraid something would happen to her.  
  
Cheryl left the house and ended up hearing Ace scream, Laurie hadn't been caught but one of her friends ended up paying dearly for it. The way Laurie had called the killer and the way he faced the girl... Did the two already know each other?  
Again Ace's scream went through her eardrums, he had been hooked. Cheryl started running towards the scream and saw Ace hanging, the gambler was fighting against the Entity's tentacles. She had arrived just in time.  
  
The girl managed to get Ace off the hook and started treating Ace's injuries as much as she could.  
  
“Thanks girl, I’m lucky you showed up.” Ace said and walked next to Cheryl.  
“Do you know where Min and Laurie are?”  
“Min must be working on another generator, Laurie must be distracting Michael... She didn't know I was here, and Michael just caught me.”  
“Are you better now?”  
“Yeah, I just need to be careful not to go on the hook again.”  
  
The two of them kept walking and found a generator in a little square, the two of them started connecting the generator wires when they saw Min approaching.  
  
“So how's the generator going?”  
“Bad, Michael ended up losing Laurie and he came towards me, I managed to escape in time and Laurie is distracting him again.” Min said and took some wires from the generator and connected them.  
“What does this guy want with her?” Cheryl asked, looking at them both.  
“We don't know for sure, Laurie never told us why Michael's so obsessed with her... Ace and I got here later so we don't know what happened to her before.”  
“Michael's a well of mystery, he's always after Laurie, once he got close to the forest we stay in and tried to attack Laurie, but the Entity ended up stopping him and pulled him out.”  
“We think he took a punishment since after that we didn't see him for a long time, but when Quentin and Freddy showed up he came back and seemed even more obsessed with Laurie.”  
“Can't we do anything to help her?”  
“We've tried, but... Laurie doesn't want to risk us dying, every time we die in a trial we're brought back by the Entity, but we don't know if we can come back if we die out of a trial.”  
  
Cheryl looked down and almost put the wrong wires together but Ace managed to get the right wire in place in time and that ended up powering the generator. Min said only two generators were left, so the plan was to walk separately. Usually when one or two generators were left Michael ended up getting much stronger, and he was more focused on getting rid of the others and leaving only Laurie.  
  
Ace got caught, he almost completed one of the generators but Michael ended up surprising him and put him on a hook, Min had been caught once and Michael didn't let Laurie and Cheryl save the girl. Min had seen that Michael was not going to get away from her; he wanted to get her eliminated to leave Cheryl and Laurie at the trial. That pissed her off, she hated it when a killer got close to the hook preventing the others from coming to save her. Usually The Cannibal did that, and it was pretty annoying.  
  
“You son of a bitch…” Min finally said as the Entity's tentacles punctured her body.  
  
Two generators were still needed and two of her friends had been killed. Cheryl was scared, she didn't want to die and leave Laurie alone.  
  
“Cheryl, find the hatch, I'll go after Michael.”  
“But what about you?”  
“I'll be fine... We can meet at the bonfire.”  
“Wait, you'll sacrifice yourself?”  
“Yeah... Michael will not leave me alone so easily, so I want you to look for the hatch, it must be somewhere, when you find it, use this.” The babysitter gave her a Dull Key.  
“Laurie... We can find them together and we can run away together.”  
“No. Michael always knows where I am, and I always know where he is... Please be careful.”  
  
Laurie started running down the street leaving Cheryl alone, the girl took a deep breath and started looking for the hatch. She was scared, she felt like she was going to cry. This place was horrible.   
  
No... She wouldn't cry now, not when Laurie put all her trust in her. Cheryl started looking for the hatch, but to her misfortune she found nothing inside the houses or behind them, probably the hatch had appeared in the middle of the main street or an open field where the killer could easily find it. Cheryl ran close to the street and saw that Laurie was running away from Michael, the babysitter ended up passing over the hatch, Laurie looked around and saw that Cheryl was hiding behind one of the cars. Great, now she just needed to keep Michael busy for a while longer so she could get close to the hatch so she could escape. However Michael had noticed where Laurie was looking, he simply swerved his way and started heading towards the car where Cheryl was hiding.  
  
“Damn it... Michael, I'm here, aren't I the one you want?” Laurie called to the killer.  
  
Michael looked at Laurie and then looked at Cheryl. It was not hard to decide who to go after; Michael knew Cheryl was the new girl, it was unlikely he'd go after Laurie and leave the new girl last to chase her, rather than do what he always did and leave Laurie for last. Finally Michael decided he preferred to go after Cheryl, since he had seen the girl with a key and he would not miss the opportunity to do a chase. Especially with this new girl who didn't know him well and was terrified to see him. Cheryl started to run to one of the houses, and seeing that Michael was going in her direction, Laurie started to run in the same direction as both of them.  
  
Michael stared at Cheryl for a while and the girl felt a strong pressure all over her body, it seemed that she would fall over from the mere gaze of that man. Cheryl left the house from the back and started to go around the fence. Michael was very fast, he was really wanting to kill her. Cheryl started going back to the main street, she needed to open the hatch, if she could jump into the hatch, maybe Laurie could too. The girl saw the hatch and took the key from her pocket. Her heart was racing, she was gonna make it!  
  
“CHERYL, WATCH OUT!” Laurie screamed and Cheryl looked back as Michael swung the knife directly into her arm. The force he used was tremendous and made the girl fall to the ground.  
  
Michael cleaned his knife and looked at the girl, then held her by the neck again and lifted her up. Laurie ran as close as she could to them, she knew exactly what Michael would do. Laurie didn't think about what she was doing, she just jumped towards Michael and held his hand while Michael was trying to stick the knife in Cheryl's chest at all costs.  
  
“I'm not gonna let you do that…” The babysitter said and pulled Michael's arm again. Maybe she was pissing off the man in front of her even more, but she didn't want to let another one of her friends die in front of her.  
  
Michael let go of Cheryl and the girl fell to the ground, Michael turned and pushed Laurie to the ground, the woman had already pissed him off too much, of all people she could always stay last and stay alive, but this time he could finally watch her die, he knew she'd end up coming back but at least part of him would feel an ounce of relief for having killed Laurie. Cheryl crawled up to the hatch and grabbed the key from her pocket, her hands were shaking and she barely managed to open the hatch. Cheryl looked back and saw Michael lift his knife and pierce Laurie's chest several times. Laurie let out some groans of pain from the knife going in and out of her chest, her blood started staining the floor and consequently a little bit of Michael's mask. Cheryl put her hand in her mouth and felt her stomach turn, she had never seen a killer do that. Michael felt that much anger towards Laurie?  
  
The man stood and looked at his knife as the blood flowed from the sharp blade, Michael looked away as the hatch opened and Cheryl was about to jump in it. Michael raised his knife and started walking towards Cheryl.  
The girl crawled and jumped into the dark fog of the hatch, Michael still tried to grab the girl's foot but she barely managed to escape.  
  
Cheryl opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the forest. The girl looked sideways and saw Quentin in front of her.  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
“I, uh... I, uh… I don't know... Where are the others?”  
“Min and Ace are fine, though Min is pretty frustrated that she got caught while doing a generator.”  
“Laurie? Is she here?”  
“I'm here…” The babysitter said, coming out from behind some trees and going towards both of them. “I didn't want you to see him... Well, at least not now.”  
“Min told me what happened... Well she told me what happened while she was alive.” The three of them went towards the fire and sat down, Cheryl looked around and noticed that Claudette, Jake, Meg and Dwight weren't there, either they were on trial or they were walking through the woods.  
“Did you get away?” Ace asked, looking at the two girls.  
“Cheryl managed to escape…” Michael ended up killing me.  
“I'm sorry... If I'd been quicker, maybe we'd have both survived…” Cheryl said and looked at the babysitter.  
“It's okay, Cheryl... Michael is extremely unpredictable. Sometimes even I end up being surprised at what he's capable of. Where are the others?”  
“They've been called to a trial. Apparently, the Entity's very agitated since they called the four of them as soon as you left.” said Quentin.  
“I've never seen The Shape that way before…” Min started, and it and got her friends' attention. “He seemed confused... I don't know…”  
“Confused?”  
“Yeah, when he saw you and Cheryl... I think he ended up confusing the two of you.”  
“We're not that alike.” Laurie said and looked at Cheryl, at most they both looked similar in their hair, but Cheryl always let her hair get a little in front of her eyes and Laurie's hair was longer and looser at the ends.  
“Maybe because I had recently arrived he wanted to see if I was a good prey for him.” Cheryl said looking at the babysitter.  
  
The survivors had been having a relatively pleasant conversation for most of the time, but even with the conversation something kept upsetting Cheryl: why on earth did Michael have this obsession with Laurie? It was something she was really curious to know. The girl ended up coming out of her thoughts when she saw the black fog surrounding Laurie, Min, Bill, and Adam. Laurie was going to another trial, Cheryl could see that she wasn’t too happy to have to go into another trial so fast.  
The fog ended up taking them and Cheryl got up. Even if the others were very nice to talk to, she was still a little shy around them, she still didn’t know where she could get the courage to talk to Laurie or to face the killers... Maybe because that was already common in her past life. The girl walked a little in the woods and came to a small lake. She had seen some fish in the lake, but they were dark and their eyes shone. Maybe something decorative of the Entity so as not to leave the place so empty? That made her think, how long had she not eaten or drank anything? Besides, she hadn't needed a drop of sleep since she arrived; the only time she ended up sleeping was when she had to face The Nightmare. Quentin hated Freddy with all his might, whenever the two ended up meeting at a trial, it was hard to find them other than with one trying to kill the other. Of course Quentin had no chance against Freddy, but he did his best to blind and hit Freddy with his pallets, usually causing the boy's death several times, to the point that his friends had to prevent Quentin from getting close to Freddy in some trials so that the boy wouldn't try to fight the dream devil again!  
  
Cheryl watched his hand go to the little broken flashlight in his coat pocket, his little good luck charm. A little gift from his late father. If he was in that situation maybe he could get out easily. She may have faced bizarre monsters and a super strange religious cult, but she was purely lucky in surviving all of that. She wouldn't say she was able to work it out because she knew. She only got rid of them because she was lucky...  
  
Maybe to survive in this place she's gonna need something other than luck...


	3. Photographic memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had some things to do in relation to my college and as not my English is quite crude I had a bit of difficulty translating things, but I think I managed to leave the chapter with as few mistakes as possible.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it... One last thing, I'm going to use and abuse my headcounts! =3

Laurie opened her eyes and felt a cold wind blow through her body, she looked sideways seeing that the snow covered half the place she was, she was in Ormond.

Maybe she should have taken her coat...

The babysitter walked around the place and found the first generator near a fallen log. The girl started to connect the loose cables of the generator and saw that one of her friends was approaching, it was Min, the girl was running and looking back, maybe she had already found the killer.

"Who is it this time?"

"He is one of the members of the Legion... It's that pain in the ass who hits you and goes looking for the other one. He ended up hitting Bill and Adam but I managed to get away in time." The player said and approached the generator starting to do it with Laurie.

"As long as he doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve, we can get away without too much work."

"Bill says he'll keep him distracted for a while and in case he falls Adam says he can cure him."

"That old man's taking too much risks.."

"He's old Laurie, you know how old people are!" They had a little laugh.

The generator had been finished and soon another one had been finished, probably Adam was doing it, their teamwork was great, Bill was managing to make the killer waste a lot of time with him.

Laurie went inside the resort spotting another generator, she was heading towards him but ended up stopping when she saw Bill had come running in, the veteran was pretty exhausted, Bill was very close to a pallet, but when he was going to knock the piece of wood over the killer's head he ended up being knocked over.

Laurie crouched down and she saw that there was a flashlight on the floor, she was probably Bill's and he had dropped it, at least she had a bit of battery, that would be enough!

Laurie waited for the right moment and as soon as the Legion member picked Bill up and put him on her shoulders she appeared and lit the flashlight on his face. The remaining of the battery was enough to blind the killer and force him to put his hand in front of his face because of the strong light coming from the flashlight, this made Bill let go of the arms of the Legion member.

"Leave him to me!" The babysitter said and Bill waved away from her. "Hey, bastard, it's not very polite to attack old gentlemen!" Laurie walked away from the killer and jumped out the window, she looked back and saw that the Legion member was quite nervous about losing his victim.

Laurie kept distracting the killer for the rest of the trial, the generators had been made and at no point did the killer want to let go of Laurie, he was really focused on bringing her down. Eventually she knew the killer would end up catching her, but at least she was already happy that she made him lose the trial.

Laurie ran towards a window and tried to jump her but she felt a strong pain in her back, the killer had caught her. At least Laurie still had the glass in her pocket so she could escape from the arms of the killer.

However the killer ended up looking in her pockets and found the glass that Laurie was wearing and a photograph.

"Hey, give it back!" Laurie tried to get the picture, but the killer just walked away. "Look you can even put me on the hook but give me this back... This is important to me!"

The Legion member looked at the contents of the photo and kept it in his pocket, the babysitter didn't know for sure what he would do with the photo but that was something very special for her, who this guy thinks he is to take something like that from her and pretend it's yours. Laurie did her best to fight the agonizing pain in her body to get up and beat this thieving brat.

However the killer noticed that she was almost getting up, he picked her up and started walking towards the nearest hook.

The killer put her on a hook and Laurie ended up screaming because of the pain that was a rusty hook pierce her shoulder, Laurie looked ahead and saw that the killer stood in front of her.

"Are you serious? Are you gonna stand there and make sure I die?" She asked and the killer shook his head. It was normal for murderers not to be able to speak during trials. That brought some doubt if they could speak, the only certainty they could do that was with the cries of the Nurse, the Doctor's laughter and the Huntress lullaby. Of course, apart from the noises they made when they were hit by a pallet. "You're pathetic, you know."

The killer took the photo he had kept in his pocket and threatened to tear it up, the babysitter ended up getting desperate and begged him not to do it. One thing that annoyed Laurie was the fact that the killers wanted at all costs to cause fear and panic to the survivors, it didn't work on Laurie, it was rare for this to happen, Michael was the only one who could make the babysitter afraid and apprehensive, this happened more often when she was the last in a trial against him.

Laurie looked around to see that Bill and Min were trying to save her, but the way the killer was standing right in front of the hook would be completely hard to do anything.

Adam approached the others and took one of the stones he kept in his pocket and threw away from the hook, this ended up drawing some of the killer's attention, he thought of going there to check but preferred to stay where he was.

The Entity was eventually invoked and Laurie started fighting against the Entity's tentacles, she knew there was no way she could get out of there and from the looks of her friends they knew the same thing. Laurie looked at Min and Bill and shook her head from side to side.

They seemed to understand what Laurie was thinking, she would turn herself in and let the Entity take her away, since the way the killer was acting was capable of him doing the same to Min, Adam, or Bill. So it was easier for her to leave and let the others go to the gate.

Bill caught Adam and Min's attention and talked to them, the three of them looked at Laurie and bowed their heads, probably apologizing for not being able to get out of there she knew none of it was their fault.

The three of them went towards the gate and opened it, so Laurie stopped fighting with the Entity's claws, the claws ended up piercing her body and taking the rest of her soul up.

When Laurie opened her eyes the first thing she did was look in her pockets and find only a piece of glass that she ended up cutting herself.

"Hey, watch it, lady." The babysitter looked ahead and saw David. "Be careful with that, it may end if... Forget you ever did that... Claud, you can come here, Laurie got hurt." David looked back as Claudette approached him with her medical kit.

It was a very small cut and only a bandeid solved the small bleeding. The babysitter thanked Claudette and saw Adam, Min and Bill approaching the campfire.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you... That asshole was in the front... Maybe if we tried to get on top of him, he couldn't stop us. "Min said approaching the babysitter.

"But maybe one of us ended up falling..." Bill said taking a drag on his cigarette. The others were used to the smell of cigarettes Bill exhaled, it was something that didn't even bother them anymore, but still they wanted to know where the hell this guy can find so many packs of cigarettes, he's lucky his lung doesn't rot with so much toxin he exhales per second.

"It's okay, I know none of this was your fault... Besides, we did a great job delaying that bastard."

"He's been chasing Bill and you the whole trial pretty much."

"In the end he lost, even if I died, the important thing is that he came out of the trial with a lousy performance."

One of the things they came to realize was that the worse the performance of some killers in the trials, the less they appeared, so it was hard to find Freddy or some member of the Legion or the Plague or the Hag and when they appeared it was a real hell since they were always focused on wanting to kill at least three or two. Wraith was one of the rarest killers, sometimes they even thought that he didn't like to kill anyone since in the trials he is present he only does something at the end of the match. And he only kills one. Or he ends up letting the last survivor escape through the hatch.

It was hard to know what the killers thought. Most of them were pretty unpredictable.

Laurie got up and walked into the woods, she needed to get that picture back, it was her most accurate picture in this horrible world. No matter what happened, she needed to get that picture back.

"Laurie... Is everything all right?" Cheryl called for Laurie but the babysitter ended up passing right by her, she was completely lost in her thoughts, she needed to get that picture back.. "What happened to her?"

"Something happened to her while she was being chased by killer... Did he do something to her?" Min asked and put your hand in your mouth. Min was worried that the killer had played with Laurie's head. She knew how bad this was, Doctor loved doing it with Min. Every time they called her queen when they met, Doctor often left Min last and left the girl dying on the ground until she died from a lack of blood.

"No... Laurie's pretty strong, besides he wouldn't be crazy to try to provoke her. Everyone knows she can intimidate even Michael a few times. It's rare but she can." Dwight got in the middle of the conversation trying not to think the worst.

"She seemed worried and nervous at the same time." Adam spoke by putting his hand on his chin.

Cheryl looked at the forest and started walking towards it, hoping to find the babysitter, she didn't want to bother and ask what had happened, but seeing Laurie like that made her quite worried.

Luckily the girl found Laurie near some rocks, she was turning some things over, she seemed pretty angry.

"Damn... There's gotta be something to get me there..."

"Laurie..." Cheryl called her and saw the babysitter turn around.

"Cheryl... I didn't see you there."

"It's all right, the others are worried about you."

"I'm fine... I'm just looking for... An offering!" Cheryl had heard about it, she ended up getting one from the Entity, Nea said that if she burned the offering before it was taken to a trial, they would be taken where the offering belonged.

"What for?"

"It's important. I must go to Ormond... But I can't find any offerings to take me there." Laurie said and turned, she was extremely frustrated with what had happened.

"Tell me what happened. I can help you." Cheryl approached the babysitter and sat next to her on the rock.

"When that killer caught me, he ended up taking something of mine... It was a picture is something of great sentimental value to me, I always keep it in my pocket for luck and protection... But now without it... I feel helpless... It's a simple photo but... I don't want to feel that way, I want her back."

"I think I know how you feel... That broken flashlight was something of my father's, when he died all that was left of him was that flashlight. I keep it to myself, like a good luck charm, carrying it I feel he's on my side helping me through the worst times I'm going through!"

"Excuse me... I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's okay... I miss him, but I think everyone misses home or their parents and friends..."

Cheryl was right everyone missed something from the real world... But Laurie wasn't sure what she might miss... All she had was gone, by Michael's hands. Maybe... Only maybe she missed school or taking care of the kids... Maybe that's what she missed.

"How is it an offering for Ormond?"

"It's a kind of picture, there's some people in it."

"A photograph... Like that?" Cheryl looked in her pocket and took the photograph that the Entity had given her in one of its trials.

"Yes... Where did you find it?"

"When I came out of a trial the Entity turned me in, I didn't know what it was for and Nea said I could use it to be sent there if I burned it before the trial began."

"Thank you so much, Cheryl..." Laurie hugged the girl in front of her, Cheryl ended up hugging her back. "I need to go to Ormond now."

"But that's only possible before the trial begins."

"Yes, but... I want to try something."

"Can I go with you? I don't want you to take any chances."

"But you'd be taking a chance too!"

"I gave you the offering, so in return I want you to let me go with you!"

"It's a fair trade... Right, but I don't want others to know about it, I don't want to end up worrying them too."

"That only works with the main fire?"

"I don't know, what I intend to do and I'm not even sure it works."

"We can build a fire around here and try to burn the offering..."

"Okay, let's do that."

Cheryl and Laurie separated through the forest and started looking for some branches and dry leaves, it was extremely easy to find things, the two gathered everything together and surrounded the branches and leaves with a wheel of stones, Cheryl took two stones and scratched them creating small sparks, she did this until the sparks hit the leaves that soon after a small fire appeared.

The improvised fire was done, Laurie crossed her fingers and Cheryl held the small broken lantern in her chest, the two held hands and Laurie threw the photo in the fire, soon after that she closed her eyes and twisted to make it work.

The only certainty of the offerings was that they would take him to the place when they were burned before the trial began. But what if an offering was burned while no trial was taking place?

Laurie was sure that it had worked when she felt a freezing wind hit her face. The babysitter opened her eyes and celebrated when she saw that she was in Ormond again. Cheryl was on her side, the two of them smiled at each other and started heading towards the Resort.

The kingdom had changed only a few things, like the lack of pallets and generators, at least they both knew that there was no trial going on there, so it wouldn't be a problem for them to be there.

Laurie approached one of the windows and looked inside the Resort, there were four people there who were members of the Legion.

"I can't believe you took this from her... This could be important to her, knew!" The babysitter heard one of them speak, the person had a feminine voice and seemed quite angry.

"Relax, she was going to do what? Besides, I deserve credit because nobody could kill that annoying babysitter."

"You only got her killed because you stood in front of the hook." This time another said he had a male voice, quite thick and a little hoarse.

"Stay still, Joey... Let's not get into details..."

"Frank... Give the picture back to that girl, whether or not we miss home, at least she has something to remember there."

"No way, I paid to kill that thing and I'm not giving it back."

"If you don't return it, I'll ask Michael to take it from you."

"So go ahead and do it. I doubt he'll come down here and get a simple picture!" The leader of the Legion defied the girl and she stepped hard on the ground, the last member of the Legion who was until that moment silent ran towards her.

Laurie came out of the window and went towards Cheryl.

"What did you see?"

"Quite a lot, they seem to be a bunch of teenagers... Their leader's got the photograph, plus they have a name... It seems that the leader is called and Frank and another member is called Joey... Now I don't know the names of the other two members."

"We can figure that out later. We need to find a way in without them seeing us."

"And fast... A girl inside said she's gonna talk Michael to get the picture... I doubt he'll do that since the picture's of no value to him, but he's unpredictable so I don't want to risk it."

"I wonder if what I do with the generators can work with these guys..."

"What?"

"Well... Sometimes when I'm fixing the generator I accidentally end up calling the Entity and it gets blocked. At least the killer can't kick it and destroy my progress, but in return no one can do it until the Entity leaves the generator... I just don't know if this can work any differently... Maybe I can arrest them..."

"But what if it hurts you in the process."

"Don't worry about me Laurie, we want that picture back."

"But I don't want you to get hurt, so let's try to do that as carefully as possible."


	4. Lost memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I ended up taking longer than I thought, sorry.
> 
> Well English is not my standard language so eventually there may be some mistakes, I'll do my best not to let them happen too often... Well enjoy the chapter.

Cheryl agreed with the head and the two approached the Resort, there was no way they could get in the front door since the four members of the Legion were there.  
Luckily the two had been there several times and they knew there was a ladder on the side of the Resort, they started walking there and went up the stairs.  
  
The doors that were closed during the trials were all unlocked and some of them were open, it seems that this was the rooms of the members of the Legion. Now it was pure trial and error they would have to enter one of the rooms and hope to be the right room.  
Laurie and Cheryl looked at each other and went into the first room, the room was a complete mess, the bed was messy, the pillows were thrown on the floor, there were several cans of beer thrown on the floor.  
The walls were full of band posters, some were torn.

"Watch out!" Laurie pulled Cheryl close and Cheryl almost stepped into a bear trap.  
"Thank you."  
"What's a bear trap doing here?" Laurie asked looking at the room, that's not what being there was for.  
"Maybe they got it from Trapper."

The two of them would start looking for the photo but they ended up hearing sounds of footsteps coming, Cheryl and Laurie stared at each other and looked at the door, it wouldn't give them time to go out and hide. Laurie pulled Cheryl close and pointed to a closet, it was the only place they could go so they wouldn't get caught.  
They both went into the closet and Laurie opened the door a little bit leaving only a small crack so they could see who had entered the room.

One of the members of the Legion had entered the room, it was one of the boys he was wearing a skull shaped mask. He walked a little forward and went towards the closet, Laurie put her hand in his pocket and grabbed the piece of glass that was kept, Cheryl held his hand wanting to hold the babysitter since she knew that Laurie would attack the killer if he opened the closet.  
However, before the killer opened the closet door, he stepped on the bear trap, he almost fell to the ground, he ended up putting his hand in his mouth containing as much of his scream as possible.  
The door was opened again and another member of the Legion entered the room.

"Is everything all right?"  
"More or less... Just a trap in my room... I told Evan not to leave his stuff in my room." The boy said and took the trap off his foot and threw it backwards making the trap fall in some corner of his room.  
"I'm sorry, if I hadn't accepted what Frank had said, you wouldn't have had to do that."  
"It's okay, Susie... You know that when Frank puts something in his head no one can change he opinion."  
"I don't like it when he does those things with us... I've never seen Julie so angry with him."  
"Do you think she's gonna bring Michael here?"  
"I don't know, I wouldn't doubt her ability to convince someone, but it's just for a picture, I don't know if he has that much interest."  
"What was in that picture anyway?"  
"I don't know, Frank just showed it to Julie and when she tried to take it from him, he ended up guarding the photo... We can stop talking about Frank."  
"Of course..."  
"Why don't you talk to me about your visit to Rin's house."  
"W-Well... It was, uh, cool. She helped me comb my hair... She was so cute, but Kazan showed up and said she needed to train so she wouldn't miss any attacks on the survivors. She was so upset when Kazan showed up."  
"If I had to live with that demon, I'd be upset the whole time."  
"She drew a picture of that girl who showed up with Kazan... I think Rin likes her."  
"Well I've never seen the two together so I can't tell if I think they're a cute couple... That girl is pretty determined maybe that's what got her attention."  
"I think they're both cute together, Rin is sometimes very shy and delicate, I don't know much about that girl but in judgements she's always determined she's very hard to give up."

The two members of the Legion kept talking at least they didn't notice that Laurie and Cheryl were inside the closet, the two of them had no idea what they were talking about, they spoke several names that they had never heard of, but by the way they were talking it was possibly the real name of the killers but they had no idea who they were.  
The door was eventually opened and the leader of the Legion entered the room.

"Joey, Susie... I need help..."  
"Get out of my room, Frank!"   
"Joey, easy there, let's talk... I need help!"  
"Fuck you, whenever you ask us for any help, it's usually to get you out of trouble." Joey said and crossed his arms turning his face to the side.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Michael... Julie really went to talk to him, she really wants to fuck me."  
"Are you overready Frank, at least think of the consequences this might have?"  
"Fuck the consequences, Susie, none of that matters in this place."

The door was eventually opened and the last member of the Legion showed up.

"I knew you were here, you always go to Joey's room when you're in trouble..." The girl said and pointed to Frank, then Michael came behind her.  
"M-Michael... Eae my comrade... What brings you here in our... Home..."  
"Don't play sneaky Frank, you know why I brought him here... Now return the photo."  
"Damn Julie, didn't you want to give that picture back to that babysitter?"  
"It doesn't matter anymore, now hand the picture over to Michael and he'll leave unless you want to fight him." Julie said it and pointed it at Michael.

Frank may have been a rebellious teenager but he wasn't crazy enough to try to fight Michael, first of all the man in front of him was practically a wall, and Michael was walking around with that huge knife in every corner. Because of that it wasn't so hard to see that he and Pyramid Head "got along"

"Where's our motto? One for all and all for one... Have you forgotten that shit?" Frank asked and looked at Joey, Susie and Julie.  
"This shit ends when you force Joey to fuck others so you don't have any more problems and you force me and Susie to set this fucking place up for your comfort, you asshole." Julie spoke and Frank took a step back. He couldn't run away so he just sighed and took the picture that was in his pocket.

Things ended up happening too fast, when Cheryl blinked Laurie was no longer inside the closet the babysitter was jumping on Frank, Cheryl looked ahead seeing that Joey and Susie were not understanding how lightning two survivors were in that closet, Julie was busier watching Laurie slap Frank around wanting to make him drop the picture.  
Cheryl came out of the closet and pulled Laurie back, it was just in time that she pulled the babysitter as Michael would end up hitting Laurie with the knife, but thanks to Cheryl's pulling only the babysitter’s clothes that couldn't get away in time from the knife, Laurie's blue jacket ended up tearing a little but luckily it didn't make any scratches on her skin.  
The two were trapped, even if the members of the Legion were doing nothing, it was almost impossible to get past Michael, the room was small and only had one exit that was being blocked by the killer.

Cheryl ended up risking with luck the girl raised her hand and some tentacles of the Entity ended up leaving the ground and pushed Frank in the direction of Michael making the killer move away a little, it was enough time for Laurie pulled Cheryl to the exit and the two managed to get out, Michael ended up pushing Frank to the side making the boy fall to the ground.

"How did you know this would work?" Laurie asked by looking at Cheryl.  
"I didn't know... We got lucky..." The girl answered, she was pretty tired. "I guess it just made me pretty tired, usually it doesn't happen when the generators are blocked."  
"Come on, I remember one of the gates is on that side, we're in front of Michael."  
"But the picture..."  
"I got her from that guy." Laurie said sketching a smile for the girl.

The two of them kept running and saw one of the gates, he was with the door open and there was a big fog right in his entrance different from the trials that the fog was a little further back. Cheryl was almost approaching the fog but she felt a pull on her arm, the girl looked up and saw who had pulled her.

"MICHAEL LET HER GO." Laurie screamed and took the piece of glass that was in her pocket, she wouldn't leave Cheryl like that.  
Michael put the knife near Cheryl's neck, the girl was shaking and she didn't know if she would come back if she ended up dying.

"You remember very well what happened when you tried to kill me that time, the Entity punished you for that... without chasing your obsession..." Laurie looked at Michael and it seems to have loosened his grip on the knife a little, but it wasn't enough to loosen Cheryl. "Have you taken everything from me, that you want most?"

The babysitter stared at the killer, those cold eyes and some nightmares when she tried to sleep, those damn eyes... She knew if she blinked he could use it to stab Cheryl or come at close.  
The babysitter turned her pocket over again and took the picture.

"That's what you want... The last memory?" She asked and showed the picture to Michael. "You want this, don't you? Then go get it."

Laurie raised her arm and released the picture letting the strong winds of Ormond take the picture away, Michael ended up looking up and saw the picture move away, Laurie took advantage of this moment and approached the killer and hit the piece of glass in his arm, Michael ended up moving away a little and Laurie pulled Cheryl close.

"Come on." Laurie said and ran near the snow and Cheryl followed.  
The two of them went into the fog and returned to the forest, Cheryl approached one of the trees and looked at Laurie, the babysitter looked pretty upset for having lost the picture.

"I'm sorry... If I had paid attention Michael wouldn't have caught me and you wouldn't have lost the picture."  
"None of this is your fault Cheryl. If I hadn't come out of the closet at that time he wouldn't have come after us and you wouldn't have been caught by him."   
"But you wouldn't have lost the picture if I'd paid attention."  
"It's okay, Cheryl... It was just a picture."

The two of them started to walk through the forest and approached the campfire and for some reason it was completely empty.

"Did they go to some kind of trial?"  
"I think it's unlikely, that's never happened, at most only two trials at once but five... That would be impossible." The two of them sat on one of the logs around the fire. They had no idea where the others were, but they were hoping that nothing bad happened to them.  
"They came back..." Laurie and Cheryl looked away as Meg and Min approached. "Where you two were ?" Meg asked looking at them both.  
"We gave one... Come back through the woods and we got lost." Laurie answered and looked at the runner.  
"One turn?" Meg looked at the babysitter and looked at Cheryl, then she looked at Min and let out a little laugh. Cheryl didn't understand why the runner did it.  
"That's not what you do."  
"Laurie your perverted and I thought you and Jake were gonna be together, damn, I lost the bet with Ace." Min answered by looking at the babysitter and laughing.

Cheryl continued without understanding why the two of them were laughing, she looked at the babysitter seeing that Laurie was blushing on her cheeks, Cheryl looked at her clothes and looked at Laurie's clothes... Wait... Both of them were thinking they were doing something?  
Cheryl ended up feeling her cheeks get hot from it.

"David found something that might be very useful. Come on, the others are there." Meg said it and started walking next to Feng Min. The two of them started to walk through the forest and approached the campfire and for some reason it was completely empty.

"Did they go to some kind of trial?"  
"I think it's unlikely, that's never happened, at most only two trials at once but five... That would be impossible." The two of them sat on one of the logs around the fire. They had no idea where the others were, but they were hoping that nothing bad happened to them.  
"They came back..." Laurie and Cheryl looked away as Meg and Min approached. "Where you two were ?" Meg asked looking at them both.  
"We gave one... Come back through the woods and we got lost." Laurie answered and looked at the runner.  
"One turn?" Meg looked at the babysitter and looked at Cheryl, then she looked at Min and let out a little laugh. Cheryl didn't understand why the runner did it.  
"That's not what you do."  
"Laurie your perverted and I thought you and Jake were gonna be together, damn, I lost the bet with Ace." Min answered by looking at the babysitter and laughing.

Cheryl continued without understanding why the two of them were laughing, she looked at the babysitter seeing that Laurie was blushing on her cheeks, Cheryl looked at her clothes and looked at Laurie's clothes... Wait... Both of them were thinking they were doing something?  
Cheryl ended up feeling her cheeks get hot from it.

"David found something that might be very useful. Come on, the others are there." Meg said it and started walking next to Feng Min.

Meg and Min were walking next to each other, once or twice Meg looked back and let out a little laugh, that ended up embarrassing Laurie and Cheryl, the two were walking a little apart because of it.  
The four of them walked in the middle of the trees and arrived in a bit more rocky part of the forest, even though they had been in the forest for quite some time, Laurie had never seen those rocks before.  
The four of them walked a little further and felt the temperature of the place rise a little, there was a little steam near some trees.

"We've arrived..." Min said and passed through two trees giving room for the others. "David found these hot springs, we can use this to rest after a stressful trial." 

Laurie and Cheryl looked at the hot springs seeing that all the survivors were there, at least the day had not been completely lost.

Laurie removed her blue shirt seeing that the tear Michael had made before had been sewn, the Entity had already tidied up her clothes, at least she did it in a quick way, soon after it was her pants that were removed from her body.  
The babysitter went into the hot water and Meg and Feng Min accompanied her, Cheryl was a little nervous about entering the hot spring. Laurie looked at the girl and smiled a smile. Cheryl turned to the side and let out a sigh, she was among friends so she wouldn't have any problems.  
Cheryl took off her clothes and went into the hot water.

As soon as the hot water came into contact with her skin all the stress seemed to have disappeared. The girl looked at her friends and saw that Meg and Min were looking at her and Laurie, right after that they let out a little laugh, Cheryl ended up blushing a little because of that and Laurie ended up looking away.  
None of them knew when the next trial was going to be but at least they'd have something to make them rest after a stressful trial.


End file.
